Darkness
by Koste-chan
Summary: -Debemos eliminarlo- Traicion- En la total y mas fría… oscuridad- ¿podrás salir de ella?- los hilos han emezado a moverse- te encontraré-
1. Oscuridad

Los personaje en esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto- sama

Los personaje en esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto- sama

**Resumen**: que pasa cuando descubres que tu vida ha sido un engaño, que pasa cuando te sumerges en la mas fría oscuridad ¿podrás salir de ella?

Aclaraciones: "" son pensamientos

_Recuerdos_

- dialogos-

Oscuridad

No se como termine aquí, pero aquí estoy, totalmente solo sumido en mi propia oscuridad, y cada día me arrepiento mas de lo que me he convertido. Podría decirse que estoy muerto en vida ya no me queda nada. Ja… eso es algo irónico, nunca tuve nada mi vida siempre fue un engaño que deje avanzar mucho y ahora solo afrento una sola y oscura realidad.

Estoy en un callejón sin salida desde aquel día que descubrí lo que siempre quise saber pero hoy me arrepiento, todo estaba mejor sin haberlo encontrado, con esa insignificante realidad lo poco que tenia se quebró me di cuenta que siempre estuve solo, aquellos que me "querían" me dieron la espalda de la forma mas cruel, en ese instante todos tenían una explicación pero poco a poco desistieron se fueron alejando de mi, yo los aleje no soportaría mas una engaño como ese… sin embargo ahora estoy solo huyendo de todo de la realidad sumerjo mis penas en una botella de sake que no ayuda en nada , siempre me queje sobre esta bebida .. Pero irónicamente es lo que me mantiene estable hoy y me mantiene sumergido en mis recuerdos.

_Iba a todo lo que daban mis pies hacia la oficina de la vieja, tenía que pedirle una misión así que planee entrar cautelosamente así ganaría puntos y me enviarían rápido a una... pero me detuve en la puerta ... Esta estaba entreabierta y se escuchaban algunos susurros, la curiosidad me gano y me limite a escuchar_

_-No podemos seguir arriesgando nuestra institución así, si seguimos con esto todos saldremos mal parados de esto-_

_-Es cierto debemos eliminarlo antes de… _

_En ese momento una voz que no se había escuchado se alzo entre aquellas quejas..._

_-¡No lo harán!, debieron pensar en eso antes de convertirlo en… en...-_

_- un monstruo, anda dilo es solo la verdad-_

_- No ustedes lo son debieron pensar en esto antes de experimentar con él – gritó la mujer soberbiamente _

"_un experimento de que están hablando, con quien o que experimentaron" pensé con mi curiosidad pro estallar_

_- Tsunade debes aceptarlo como líder de nuestra organización, debes aceptar que lo eliminemos antes de que todo este peor-_

_-Es cierto tsunade, el experimento 308, Naruto Uzumaki debe ser eliminado…_

_Después de esas palabras no seguí escuchando nada de lo que dijeron, analice esas palabras, no paraban de resonar en mi cabeza… un experimento… solo eso soy, un arma _

_En ese momento no pensé claramente la curda realidad me había golpeado sin ninguna advertencia, tan cruel, tan fría…_

En ese momento algo interrumpió mis recuerdos, era una melodía enseguida la reconocí era ese aparato que no deja de sonar, desde hace mucho nunca contesto… es mas aun me pregunto por que simplemente no lo apago., simplemente dejo que se canse de sonar…

Después de eso intente segur con mi vida pero me di cuenta enseguida que no tenia vida que vivir era solo un experimento que seguramente salio mal y ahora buscan eliminar, era solo una ilusión. Al parecer ese día decidieron no eliminar me pues aun sigo aquí… en la total y mas fría… oscuridad

Gracias por leer dejen coments si quieren que lo siga……..


	2. Un nuevo día¿Un nuevo tormento?

Los personaje en esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto- sama

Los personaje en esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto- sama

**Resumen**: que pasa cuando descubres que tu vida ha sido un engaño, que pasa cuando te sumerges en la mas fría oscuridad ¿podrás salir de ella?

Aclaraciones: "" son pensamientos

_Recuerdos_

- dialogos-

**Un nuevo día....Un nuevo tormento ¿o tal vez no?**

Realmente no sé lo que hago aquí tirado como un lastre dándoles el gusto a esos malditos de la junta de la agencia... Pues si algo era cierto era que tsunade, aunque me oculto la verdad, ha sido la única en ese lugar que me ha defendido

¿y a que se debe este cambio de actitud? Pues sencillo encontré otra persona en quien confiar una mano en la oscuridad donde me había sumergido los últimos meses… aun recuerdo que dijo cuando me encontró aquí tirado, literal mente hablando...

"_unas horas atrás_

_Toc Toc…. Oigo un constante repiqueteo no sé si sea una ilusión de mi mente por todo el sake consumido últimamente…sin embargo lo dejo pasar que mas da lo que sea_

_Toc toc ese sonido no para es cada vez mas persistente_

_-Naruto¡¡¡¡- escucho que alguien grita me nombre es una voz conocida, aunque no logro especificar el nombre de la persona…_

_-Despierta se que estas allí idiota¡¡¡- bueno esto se escucho mas fuerte no puedo ignorarlo no creo que sea otra ilusión de mi mente, las cuales tengo desde… aquello, donde mis "amigos" vienen diciendo que todo fue una broma…!bah¡… Basura_

_Me levanto me dirijo a la puerta lugar del que supongo proviene el sonido al abrirla, oh sorpresa, no era una ilusión sin embargo no era lo que aparecía en ellas… sakura haruno era quien se encontraba en mi puerta… _

-_Naruto… ya creía que había cambia do de vecino… ¿pero que te ocurrió?, mira esto es un chiquero- dijo esto mientras entraba libremente por mi apartamento… muy ajena ella a la agencia y a cualquier tema relacionado con ella me hacia estas preguntas que sin saberlo me martirizaban_

_-Oye te estoy hablando reacciona¡¡- grito ya desesperada aunque n era para menos _

_-Hola sakura- dije finalmente con la voz carrasposa tanto por la falta de uso como por el sake_

_-uf¡¡ ahora que se que vuelves a hablar quieres contarme ¿qué es lo que te paso?-_

_Me lo pensé un momento mientras ella intentaba abrirse espacio entre lo que ahora era mi apartamento… un completo caos…-como mi vida- cuando parecía iba a hablar otra vez la interrumpí había decidido contarle lo que había ocurrido, claro omitiendo detalles que no develaran nada sobre la agencia algo así como una historia alternativa, pero con un mismo resultado la traición de todos aquellos que me rodeaban… _

_Ella escucho atentamente toda la historia sin emitir ningún sonido que me interrumpiera de mi relato cuando termine no pude mas y me derrumbe ante ella finalmente desahogando todo lo que sentía, todo aquello que una botella de sake no puede hacer .Permanecí así no se por cuánto tiempo _

_-Naruto, realmente lamento lo que te ha pasado pero si me lo permites quiero darte un a consejo- estas fueran las sabias palabras causantes de mi cambio de actitud- nunca te había visto así derrumbado, en el pasado nunca te diste por vencido, y no deberías empezar a hacerlo ahora, ve ante ellos, no te estoy diciendo que olvides lo que sucedió y mucho menos que los perdones, simplemente te digo que no dejes que te vean así demuéstrales que puedes seguir adelante pronto encontraras amigos que te valoren de verdad – termino de decirme esto con una sonrisa la cual correspondí …la primera sonrisa sincera en mucho tiempo_

_-Gracias, sakura-chan, gracias de verdad-"_

Así hablamos un poco mas hasta que se hizo tarde y ella se fue, me quede aquí pensando en lo que me había dicho profundamente, ahora solo me quedaba la parte más difícil poner en práctica esto, no niego que de verdad quiero hacerlo ver sus insípidas ganas partirse de la rabia al ver que podía seguir sin ellos realmente lo quería, pero, aceptémoslo, es más fácil decirlo/pensarlo que hacerlo… por eso es que a pesar de todo sigo aquí tirado como un lastre pensando como volver a ese lugar sin que todo se vuelva hacia mí y termine peor…

•◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘•

Narra sakura

Llegue de el seminario de medicina en donde había estado los últimos meses algo realmente maravilloso llegue tan feliz así que decidí ir y visitar a Naruto mi amigo y me vecino quería contarle todo, estaba realmente ansiosa … toque varias veces creí que tal vez no estaba pero era imposible a menos de que hubiera salido por la ventana entonces debía estar allí dentro seguí insistiendo hasta que oí que algo se movía en el apartamento abrió la puerta lentamente… se veía realmente mal totalmente demacrado parecía un… un...¡¡Zombi!!

Entre a su "apartamento" si así se le podía llamar a ese chiquero y luego de reclamarle un poco me conto lo que le sucedía, algo realmente triste ,con razón tenía ese aspecto es más me parece que se ve "bien" para como estaría yo o cualquier otro en su situación, no sabía qué hacer así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió que realmente podría servirle le di un concejo que espero que realmente le sirva no me gusta ver a nadie así …Tal vez le sea difícil pero real mente lo aprecio como amigo pienso ayudarle en lo que mejor pueda

No puedo evitar sentirme mal por el……

•◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘•

Bueno aquí estoy aun no se qué hare pero era eso o seguir escondiéndome en mi propio rincón entro lentamente a las instalaciones de la agencia disfrazada como una agencia-valga la aclaración- de bienes raíces ante los ojos de cualquier civil, varias miradas se fijaron en mi apenas hice mi aparición por la puerta de entrada, varias de ellas realmente desconcertadas adentrándose en un esta do de furia, fueron lo suficientemente expresivos como para regocijarme un poco y decidirme a seguir adelante, mas aun cuando empezaron los murmullos no pude evitar aparte sentir unas incontrolables ganas de partirles la cara allí mismo afortunadamente apareció la vieja como si hubiese sentido mi presencia… nunca imagine su reacción me quede sin palabras…

No recibí el golpe que esperaba por el contrario recibí un fuerte abrazo al cual no tarde en corresponder algo tosco pero lo hice

-NARUTO realmente volviste me alegra mucho verte- grito la vieja ya casi asfixiándome

-vi..vi..eja…me..a....gas- dije entrecortadamente como pude sin embargo hubiese sido mejor quedarme callado por el fuerte golpe que recibí enseguida

-eres un idiota- dijo finalmente… bueno no podía esperar milagros

Luego de esta efusiva bienvenida por parte de la vieja nos dirigimos hacia su oficina… la de la real agencia… la vieja adquirió una expresión más seria, la imite inmediatamente mientras me sentaba, y luego de un breve interrogatorio sobre lo ocurrido

-Iré al grano-dije seriamente puede que con ella mantuviese mi antigua actitud pero aun seguía afectado- voy a seguir en la agencia – ella sonrió ampliamente mientras le decía esto hasta que escucho lo siguiente- pero… con la condición de trabajar solo no volveré a mezclarme con... ellos- dije intentando controlar lo que quería gritarles a esa partida de idiotas

-está bien- ¡que! Creí que sería más difícil convencerla…- pero…- ya decía yo- debes aceptar una misión primero y antes de que refutes- dijo viéndome con la intención de decir algo – No será con ninguno de los que has trabajado aquellos que te traicionaron, serán compañeros realmente extraños par ti, tal vez podrían sorprenderte- dijo todo esto al final con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro- ¿aceptas?-

Lo pensé un rato no mucho pero viéndolo lo bien solo sería una misión y ni siquiera tenía que hacerla con… ellos…una buena oportunidad para mostrarles que odia hacer sin ellos

-Acepto- dije finalmente aunque no muy convencido

-Pasen- dijo hacia afuera- aquí están tus compañeros- dijo mientras se abría la puerta ……

•◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘•

En otro lugar en el centro de la ciudad en una de la instalaciones principales pertenecientes a Akatsuki. Corp. se llevaba a cabo una misteriosa reunión la cual no parecía pintar bien para nadie…excepto claro para ellos, no había ningún ruido, el ambiente se sentía realmente tenso y por qué no, algo tétrico...

La oficina, si así se le podía llamar, parecía ser una especie de sótano, lo único que la caracterizaba era un escritorio de madera color caoba muy elegante -para dicho lugar- detrás del cual estaba sentado el que parecía ser el jefe y convocante de aquella reunión, frente a él una sombra permanecía totalmente estática esperando sus ordenes… finalmente el tenso y tétrico silencio fue cortado por una vez que definitivamente no tranquilizo el ambiente

-Es hora de empezar con lo planeado y este es el primer paso para ello debes realizarlo con sumo cuidado, claro sabes lo que recibirás a cambio si lo haces

La sombra delante del sujeto asintió levente, haciendo que este riera ligeramente una sonrisa realmente sádica, lo único que pudo verse de aquella sobra fueron unos extraños ojos… ojos poderosos, confundidos, manipulado por aquellos, ojos característicamente… Blancos

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, LAS COSAS IRAN MEJORANDO Y YA APARECIERON OTROS PERSONAJES

GRACIAS ETOLPLOW y Tsusina espero que les guste este capitulo tanbien

RECUERDEN QUE LOS REVIEWS ME INSPIRAN, SI TIENEN UNA IDEA SOLO DEJENLA EN SUS PoST


	3. Presentaciones

Los personaje en esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto- sama

Los personaje en esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto- sama

**Resumen**: que pasa cuando descubres que tu vida ha sido un engaño, que pasa cuando te sumerges en la mas fría oscuridad ¿podrás salir de ella?

Aclaraciones: "" son pensamientos

_Pensamientos_

- dialogos-

**Cap. 3. Presentaciones **

Wow quien iba a pensarlo… esto es muy extraño… mejor dicho ellos son muy extraños aun con mi cambio de actitud teniendo en cuenta que últimamente me muestro frio y distante por obvias razones con todos, bueno con sus excepciones como la vieja y sakura… pero me estoy desviando del tema mis nuevos compañeros son…. Un par de hielos… suena raro pero es verdad lo único que supe por sus bocas fue su nombre ellos son: sasuke uchiha y hyuga neji ahora mismo estoy revisando sus expedientes al igual que, supongo, ellos el mío…

_Expediente 2030 Sasuke Uchiha_

_Edad: Tiene 20 años,_

_Lugar de nacimiento: Tokio Japón_

_Descripción: 1.80 de altura cabello negro al igual que sus ojos característicos de su familia, buen físico resultado de años de entrenamiento en la agencia._

_Historia: Su familia fue asesinada cuando él tenía cinco años, el caso fue abandonado por los investigadores pues no se encontraron pistas del culpable, es esta la razón por la cual ingreso a la agencia busca al asesino de sus padres y vengarse de él cuando lo encuentre._

_Tiene un hermano mayor, Itachi uchiha, que de estar vivo contaría con la edad de 25 años, pues desapareció el día del asesinato de sus padres y no se ha sabido nada de él desde entonces._

_Sasuke Uchiha_ … uno de mis nuevos compañeros el menos comunicativo de ellos, aunque en este momento es lo que menos me importa después de todo es solo por esta misión después este solo otra vez en ellas y con mi reciente experiencia preferiría no entablar grandes relaciones con ninguno de mis compañeros… tarea que parecía sería fácil pues al parecer ninguno de ellos tenia alguna intención de hacerlo…

_Expediente 2703 Neji Hyuga_

_Edad: Tiene 20 años por lo que se sabe_

_Lugar de nacimiento: desconocido_

_Descripción: 1.80 de altura cabello largo castaño unos ojos blancos característico de su familia, buen físico resultado de años de entrenamiento en la agencia._

_Historia: Fue encontrado a la edad de 4 años en las calles por un agente, al momento en que fue encontrado no tenía memoria alguna, al parecer como consecuencia de algún trauma severo, después de encontrado en esos momentos se dio a conocer un atentado en contra de la familia hyuga se presume que estuvo presente y logro escapar pudo esto haber seido la causa de su trauma._

_Se le asigno el nombre de __Ryo hyuga, su apellido reconocido por el color de sus ojos, hasta que pudo recordar su nombre. Hasta el momento los avances son pocos recuerda solo fragmentos de sus vida pero nada relevante que ayude a encontrar alguien que esté directamente relacionado con él._

___Este era aun más impresionante y raro que el anterior aunque tenían algo en común y eso era, además de su actitud, el triste destino de sus familias_

___-Así que este es mi "equipo", wow -¿Cómo funcionaremos en equipo? realmente no deseaba involucrarse con ellos pero…, como antes mencione que sería fácil pero ahora pensándolo bien pueda que sea más complicado sabiendo sus historias y teniendo en cuenta que hay que realizar la mision… ufff debo dejar de pensar en eso ya veremos que sucede con esto._

•◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘•

___En otro lugar se daban situaciones parecidas… otras personas se encontraban en las mismas cavilaciones que el rubio, se trataba de los compañeros del mismo que habiendo terminado de leer los respectivos expedientes tenían ciertas dudas pero con una meta en general _

_…__..cumplir con la misión asignada y con su misión personal…._

•◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘•

___El momento del encuentro había llegado para ellos pues ese contacto que tuvieron en la oficina de tsunade no lo había sido por lo menos no para el rubio y mucho menos para la dueña de la oficina quien les concretó este encuentro… se encontraban ahora mirándose las caras analizándose entre ellos, en una de las mesa du un pequeño restaurante en el centro de la ciudad, un silencio pesado se sentía entre ellos el cual fue roto inesperadamente para naruto por neji _

___-bueno ya parecemos iditas haciendo esto, ya sabrán mi nombre pero hagamos esto bien, me llamo neji hyuga- dijo mientras sus compañeros lo miraban fijamente, el rubio sonrió al parecer las cosa iban mejorando sai que siguió su ejemplo_

___-Pues mi nombre es naruto uzumaki un gusto en conocerlos- _

___Finalmente llego el turno del pelinegro...-_

___-sasuke uchiha- dijo fríamente pero al ver como lo miraban sus compañeros- …un gusto-dijo finalmente __pero que acabo de hacer...yo…nunca había sido tan cortes con un extraño…-____se reprochaba interiormente el pelinegro ante su extraña actitud restándole finalmente importancia y diciéndose a sí mismo- __todo por la misión_

___Un nuevo silencio invadió el ambiente sin embargo no tan pesado como el anterior pero esta vez fue el rubio el que lo rompió… cayendo en cuenta de lo que los tenía allí…_

___-¿saben de que se trata la misión?- menciono sintiéndose algo tonto pues con todo no le había preguntado a la vieja de que se trataba a la vieja y ella no lo había mencionado… pero al ver la cara sorprendida de sus compañeros no pudo evitar preguntar- ¿no lo saben?- dijo ahora si totalmente consternado_

___-somos unos idiotas como no preguntamos hmp- dijo el uchiha mientras neji solo se limito a negra con la cabeza_

___Se levantaron rápidamente para dirigirse a la agencia si su misión era importante como lo había hecho ver tsunade entonces no tenían por qué estar perdiendo el tiempo tan estúpidamente , fueron allí en el carro de sasuke el único de ellos que había llevado su carro en este el ambiente ya fue más relajado aunque no hablaron mucho se 2conectron" de alguna forma asi lo sintieron los tres mientras se cruzaba lo mismo por sus mentes_

_…interesante…será complicado no involucrarse... talvez…._

_No sabían lo que les esperaba ni como este encuentro aparentemente coincidencial podría afectar lo que son ahora y su percepción de la vida, cosas grandes se les avecinaban y tendrían que afrontarlas juntos para poder superarlas... que saldrá de esto… nadie lo sabe… o por lo menos no ellos_

___BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPI SE QUE ES ALGO ABURRIDO PERO ERA NECESARIO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUASTADO MUCHAS GRACIAS _ETOLPLOW POR TU COMENT APROVECHO Y TE DIGO QUE ME ENCANTA TU HISTORIA…… GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER… DEJEN REVIEWS….

PROXIMO CAPITULO: LA MISION….


	4. Mision

Los personaje en esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto- sama

Los personaje en esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto- sama

**Resumen**: que pasa cuando descubres que tu vida ha sido un engaño, que pasa cuando te sumerges en la más fría oscuridad ¿podrás salir de ella?

Aclaraciones: "" son pensamientos

_Pensamientos- informes_

- dialogos-

**Cap4. La misión**

Llegamos rápidamente y sin ningún percance a la oficina de la vieja, aun en silencio entramos a ella y al parecer nos esperaba pues no hubo necesidad de que le dijéramos algo, porque nos recibió con una sonrisa burlona, ante esto todos reaccionamos de igual forma, ligeramente sonrojados de la vergüenza, al ver esto solo nos dijo sin más - aquí está la misión, ahora retírense- y así lo hicimos, sin replicas, teníamos que analizar la misión y empezar a ejecutarla lo más pronto posible.

-Vayamos a mi casa está muy cerca y necesitamos empezar lo más pronto posible- dije rápidamente haciendo comprender la urgencia de la situación

-Hmp- respondieron simplemente los otros realmente no les importaba el asunto de la ubicación o por lo menos eso daban a entender

Se dirigieron otra vez al carro de Sasuke hablaron brevemente pues en menos de 5 minutos ya habían llegado a la casa del rubio y concentraron sus mentes en la misión que comenzarían a realizar lo más pronto que pudiesen.

-pase- dijo cordialmente el rubio sin percatarse de que atrás suyo había una botella y al girar callo estrepitosamente al suelo ala o que sus compañeros no pudieron evitar reírse a carcajadas… quien lo creería

-jajajaja ..jajaa- Neji no paraba de reír por más que lo intentara

-dobe- dijo ya un poco más calmado el pelinegro cosa que enfureció al avergonzado rubio que aun no se había levantado del suelo

-cállense, y pasen de una vez- dijo levantándose finalmente lanzándoles una mirada asesina a cada uno a lo cual los otros atendieron de forma calmada por más que el ojiazul estuviera furios en ese momento los tres, aunque no lo admitirían, se habían sentido bien, un extraño sentimiento debido a la situación….

Finalmente entraron al departamento tomaron asiento en la mesa con un vaso de café cada uno, preparado previamente por el anfitrión, pues se les había hecho algo tarde por su despiste y tendrían que leer el informe de la misión y posteriormente planear su desarrollo eficazmente y en los posible ejecutarla al día siguiente

_Misión 7895 Contacto. Sabotaje_

_Asignados:_

_Neji Hyuga_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Informe:_

_En los últimos 12 meses la agente Ama Tenten (expediente anexado) ha estado actuando como agente infiltrada en , Corporación de gran importancia en el ámbito económico. Son una de las más grandes empresas en telecomunicaciones, negocio que se muestra como fachada, al parecer, para encubrir sus proyectos ilícitos, se les atribuyen atentados en diferentes zonas del país, y al ser una corporación encargada de telecomunicaciones según los informes usan esto a su favor al momento de realizar cualquier ataque, sin embargo hasta el día de hoy no hay pruebas contundentes, a pesar de los numerosos informes, para declarárseles como organización terrorista esto debido a que se desconoce totalmente la identidad de sus miembros y/o la/las cabecilla/as de la organización, por el uso de pseudónimos en todas sus acciones. En los últimos 18 meses no se ha sabido nada de las actividades ilícitas de dicha corporación._

_La infiltración de la agente Ama en la corporación anteriormente mencionada es entonces con el fin de investigar los propósitos de dicha organización luego de la sospechosa y aparente inactividad ilícita de dicha corporación desde meses antes de la infiltración hasta el momento presente. La agente a enviado informes desde su posición periódicamente, todos ellos sin novedad alguna, a excepción del último el cual es realmente preocupante y es anexado a este documento, en síntesis la agente avisa de una bomba que será colocada en el museo nacional durante inauguración de la exposición de joyas de la corona en la cual estarán presentes, además de gran cantidad de civiles, importantes funcionarios de diferentes países que han sido invitados al evento, según el informe el objetivo de la organización va mucho más allá que la muerte de estos funcionarios es mas es solo un "accesorio" del plan principal, al parecer será un anuncio para todos del regreso de esta organización, el robo de las joyas o en su mayoría serán distracción con el único objetivo de mantener a las autoridades ocupadas por algunos días mientras llevan a cabo la siguiente fase de su plan, lamentablemente el informe de la agente Ama no revela mayores detalles sobre los objetivos principales de dicha organización._

_Por lo tanto su misión en general consiste en ser contactos de la agente Ama ella les informara todo directamente y ustedes deben evitar la realización de cualquier plan que se esté desarrollando y según su magnitud informar a la agencia para que se les hagan llegar refuerzos, deberán ayudarla en todo lo que les pida y en caso de que sea necesario unirse a su misión directamente, es decir, hacer parte de la misión de infiltración. Deben también encargarse de que nada quede fuera de los informes, la agente Ama nos ha informado que se le hace un control diario a todos los que trabajan en la organización siendo este el principal motivo por el cual las pruebas contra esta corporación son nulas, su sincronización debe ser a tal punto de que en cualquier caso deben entrar en acción y ayudarle sacándola de cualquier situación que implique un peligro para la misión así mismo ella les entregara todo lo que tenga a su disposición para su uso como agentes de infiltración externa, teniendo en cada una de sus capacidades deben llevara a cabo su misión. _

_Específicamente en este momento su misión consiste en acudir a la exposición del museo allí harán contacto con ella quien les dará todos los datos sobre la bomba y su ubicación en el museo, deben hacer lo posible para desactivarla sin consecuencias, eviten ser reconocidos en su totalidad, ya que en caso de que la misión se agrave deben intervenir, como ya se menciono anteriormente, en la misión de infiltración de la agente Ama._

_Anexos:_

_Expediente 1982 Tenten Ama_

_Edad: Tiene 20 años,_

_**Lugar de nacimiento: **__**Chengdu, **__**Sichuan, china**_

_Descripción: 1.60 de altura cabello castaño claro al igual que sus ojos, buen físico resultado de años de entrenamiento en la agencia. Color de piel ligeramente trigueña_

_Historia: Viajo desde china cuando todavía era una niña a la edad aproximada de 10 años cuando su madre enfermó, viajaron Japón para que esta asistiera a un tratamiento para su enfermedad sin embargo esta murió a las pocas semanas de empezar el tratamiento. Vivo con su padre hasta sus 18 años momento en que se unió la agencia y un año después ingresó a las misiones de infiltración._

_Especialidad: Infiltración_

Al terminar de leer todo esto ya era realmente tarde y estaban muy cansados aun así aun les quedaba discutir lo más importante… ¿cómo lo harían?

-bueno alguna idea- pregunto un poco desesperado el rubio por el silencio producido después de haber leído el informe que les había dado Tsunade

-bueno analizando la situación y teniendo en cuenta nuestras habilidades lo mejor que podemos hacer es primero entra al museo con diferentes disfraces, Neji por lo que leí en tu expediente se teda muy bien lo de manipular y encontrar cosas- el ojiblanco asintió indicándole que estaba en lo correcto- tú podrías entrar sin ningún problema al lugar donde se encuentra la bomba allí, yo podría indicarte como desactivar la bomba según su tipo como ya sabrán por mi expediente me especializo en todo lo que tenga que ver con lo que es tecnología- los otros solo asintieron- en ese caso no sería necesario que me adentre en el museo, entonces Naruto tu parte será entrar camuflado al evento y allí encontrar a la agente Ama para que ella te de los datos necesarios todo esto de forma rápida e intentando no levantar sospechas. ¿Están de acuerdo?- termino diciendo Sasuke finalmente

- Es un buen plan pero aunque la gente Ama nos de la ubicación exacta de la bomba será difícil acceder a ella no creo que nos lo hayan dejado fácil- dijo Neji midiendo los detalles del plan

- el tiene razón- apoyo en rubio sin mas

-Lo que tenemos que hacer entonces es empezar a buscar un mapa del museo lo antes posible tenemos solo un día para estar totalmente preparados- al terminar de hablar Sasuke todos se dispersaron empezando a arreglar lo detalles de cada parte del plan-

•◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘Esto ocurre simultáneamente con la llegada del rubio con Sasuke y Neji al apartamento ◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘•

(Narra Sakura)

Le había pedido al portero del edificio que me avisara al momento en que mi amigo llegará a casa estaba preocupada por el no habíamos hablado y quería saber como la estaba pasando en estos momentos. Cuando me aviso fui rápidamente y me puse a mirar por la puerta hasta que este llegó lo pero extrañamente no estaba solo me pregunto si esos dos habrán sido de aquellos que lo traicionaron, uhm aunque bueno pensándolo bien no creo que se pusiera atraerlos a su casa si así fuera.

Fijándome bien no están nada mal, si son sus amigos o algo así podría pedirle que me los presentara luego, jaja en especial el pelinegro tiene una mirada penetrante y… uff sin duda una buena combinación de genes… ahhh Kami que acabo de decir tengo que salir más del hospital

-jajajaja- intento reprimir mi risa pero el tonto de Naruto se acaba de caer tontamente escucho como sus compañeros se burlan y el les reclama –jajajaja- finalmente entran al apartamento tras el al parecer enojado rubio

Ya es muy tarde estuve toda la tarde pensado en aquel pelinegro y esperando que e fueran aun no se van me pregunto lo que hacen……

•◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘•

El día había pasado muy rápido mientras se encargaban de todos los detalles de la ya muy cercana misio, solo quedaban ya unas cuantas horas para que todo comenzara, se habían quedado todo este tiempo en l casa del rubio logrando conocerse un poco mas entre todo el ajetreo sobre todo en cuanto a comida Neji y Sasuke se sorprendieron mucho al descubrir cuantos platos de remen podía comer el rubio en menos de media hora por un momento creyeron que se les iba pues empezó a ahogarse llego hasta ponerse muy pálido, Neji rápidamente le aplico la Maniobra de Heimlich cosa que el rubio agradeció gratamente y de la cual Sasuke no pudo evitar emitir una pequeña risa burlona precedida de un "Dobe" de su parte y un "cállate, teme"" como respuesta. También descubrieron que aunque intentar negarlo Sasuke era fanático a las bolas de arroz cuando lo vieron sin que este se fijara en la cocina comiendo un par de estas con una cara de psicópata, un momento de fotografía, Neji por su parte mostro su debilidad por los dulces claro con menos revuelo que os anteriores.

Aparte de esto ya todo estaba listo para partir, Sasuke y Neji irían en una van de aseo, por la información que les había suministrado Tsunade, sabían que más irían a limpiar antes del evento, momento que aprovecharían para reconocer cada parte del museo e instalar algunas cámaras de seguridad en los punto ciegos de las ya presentes en la instalación. Naruto por su parte asistiría en su Audi A8 para no tener ningún problema en entrar con los demás invitados.

La hora había llegado los invitados empezaron a llenar al lugar ya todos estaban en sus posiciones esperando la llegada del contacto que no tardo en hacer su aparición Naruto la diviso rápidamente (la vieja había hecho bien en mandarles una foto de ella) dirigiendo rápidamente hacia ella saludando como si conociera a todo el que se le cruzara enfrente así sería menos evidente que iría a hablar especialmente con ella.

-Hola señorita Ama- mencionó dándole a conocer su identidad sutilmente a lo que ella solo sonrió

-hola, espero que lo logren- dijo sin más entregándole un pequeño mapa de la ubicación de la bomba- estaremos en contacto- a lo que el rubio le dio un pañuelo ella lo miro extrañada no entendía a que se debía esto sabia que perdían el tiempo pero debía saber que era esto mas el rubio la interrumpió antes de que preguntara

- con esto te contactaremos cárgalo siempre contigo- dijo desapareciendo rápidamente entre la gente

Salió rápidamente del museo y se dirigió a un callejón cercano donde le entrego el pequeño papel a Sasuke quien informo a Neji, que se encontraba dentro, la ubicación de la bomba

-Necesito ayuda- dijo Neji a sus compañeros- tengo compañía y no llegare

-ve-ordeno al pelinegro a lo que el otro no lo dejo de terminar ya había partido hacia allí

Cuando llego diviso a Neji peleando con un sujeto pelirrojo fuertemente este lo vio y solo le indico con un gesto que siguiera, a su parecer podría aguantar lo importante ahora era llegar a tiempo al lugar indicado

-Sasuke yo iré donde está la bomba dime por donde voy, ya sabes mi ubicación-

- ve hacia la derecha al final del pasillo y luego a la izquierda allí se encuentra ten cuidado pueden estar esperándote- le indico el ojinegro

Como dijo al pelinegro al llegar al lugar pudo ver una sombra que "protegía" lo que al parecer era la bomba pero extrañamente la persona se encontraba atrás de ella, no en frente como se lo esperaba, al lado de una ventana estaba describiendo su estado a Sasuke este le acababa de decir lo que debía hacer sus movimientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz femenina proveniente de aquella bomba

-Llegas tarde- fue lo único que dijo aquella mujer

Intento apartarse del lugar dándose cuenta de que lo que le dijo era en efecto lo que ocurría la bomba estaba por estallar y el estaba peligrosamente de ella pero era tarde para intentar hacer mucho lo último que pudo ver antes de la explosión y el gran revuelo provocado por ella fueron unos largos cabellos negro-azulados tan hermosos como la noche desapareciendo por la ventana entre la espesa noche….

ME DEMORE UN POCO MAS CON ESTE CAPI PERO ME PARECE QUE QUEDO BIEN IRAN APARECIENDO MAS PERSONAJES COMO YA SE HAN DADO CUENTA

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, ETOLPOW GRACIAS POR TUS ANIMOS, GRACIAS TAMBIEN Heero Kusanagi Y TODOS LOS QUE LEEN LA HISTORIA DEJEN REBIEWS REALMENTE SON INSPIRADORES


	5. ENCUENTROS

Los personajes en esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto- sama

Los personajes en esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto- sama

**Resumen**: que pasa cuando descubres que tu vida ha sido un engaño, que pasa cuando te sumerges en la más fría oscuridad ¿podrás salir de ella?

Aclaraciones: "" son pensamientos

_Pensamientos_

- dialogos-

--------------------------------------- esta línea quiere decir simultaneamente

**Cap. **

Era un nuevo día en la ciudad de konoha todo era muy tranquilo, unos suaves rayos de luz se filtraban por las cortinas de una habitación provocando que su ocupante abriera poco a poco sus ojos realmente aturdido

_Uhmmmm ¿Dónde estoy? No recuerdo… la bomba estallo pero que paso por qué me encuentro aquí- _pensaba mientras reconocía el lugar donde se encontraba era una habitación totalmente blanca, un blanco inmaculado y un olor característico… el hospital…

-Naruto al fin despiertas- menciono Neji sorprendiendo, al ya aturdido, ojiazul pues realmente no se había fijado que alguien estuviera con él, además de que era totalmente extraño ver a alguien cuidándolo después de estar tanto tiempo en la soledad…

-¿qué sucedió?- sorprendentemente la pregunta no fue formulada por, como se suponía debería ser, el rubio, sino que fue planteada por Sasuke quien acababa de entrar en la habitación y al ver al rubio consciente decidió preguntar siendo que él no había estado en la escena quería saber lo sucedido-aparte de lo obvio-

-…No recuerdo- mencionó el rubio luego de asimilar la nueva presencia en su habitación tdo era muy confuso en su mente

- es entendible estuviste muy cerca de la explosión, lo que pasó fue…

_Flash back contado por Neji_

_Después de que Sasuke me diera la localización de la bomba me dirigí hacia ese lugar lo más rápido que pude, el tiempo ya era de pro si escaso, mientras lo hacía me tope con un con un sujeto, no me dejaría avanzar hacia el objetivo, era alto piel claro y pelo cobrizo, en fin, no parecía un gran reto así que decidí enfrentarlo pero no llegaría al lugar indicado a tiempo…_

_-Necesito ayuda- en ese momento, fue cuando Sasuke te envió a ti, y empezó la batalla con el sujeto_

_- crees que escaparas primero debes rebasarme- hablo finalmente el que sería mi oponente _

_-¿Quién eres?- pensé que podría sacarle algo de información a este sin que se fijara mucho en ello, todo nos serviría no teníamos nada así que no sobraría_

_-que mala educación pero te lo diré soy Sasori, igual no creo que vivas para contarlo-dijo logrando sacarme un poco de casillas con ello ¿quien se creía?_

_-hmp empecemos- ya vería quien no la contaría _

_El primero en atacar fui yo no tenía tiempo que perder pero resulto que el sujeto era muy rápido logro acertarme un golpe me aturdió un poco sin embargo pude contrarrestarla le lance una patada a la boca del estomago que aunque no dio en el objetivo logre tumbarlo acertándole varios golpes mientras se encontraba en el suelo, fue allí cuando tu ,Naruto, pasaste por donde yo estaba sin más seguiste tu camino luego de ver la situación controlada, ese momento sirvió a Sasori para contraatacar, pues me distraje un poco, tumbándome al suelo, logre esquivar algunos de sus go,pesy en un rápido movimiento estuvimos frente afrente me pude dar cuenta que tenía sangre en la boca y no se veía nada bien había logrado mi objetivo ahora solo faltaba el golpe final, esta vez el ataco primero lanzándome un golpe directo al estomago logre esquivarlo por poco pero logre acertarle un golpe en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente._

_-ja, jamás retes a neji hyuga- lo ate rápidamente como pude para que no se movieralo principal era ahora ver como ibas con la bomba, después de todo se suponía que yo debería hacerlo al ser mi especialidad…_

_Me dirigí rápidamente hacia el lugar donde se suponía estaba la bomba y tú con ella tal vez tuvieras problemas otro rival tal vez corrí rápidamente a lo lejos te escuche hablando con alguien, una mujer por su tono de voz, llegue justo cuando la persona con la que hablabas salió por la ventana la verdad no logre ver nada te jale como pude detrás de una pared, aun así la bomba te afectó bastante parecía que la bomba era de poco alcance no logro hacer gran daño en el museo sin embrago llamo la atención de todos, una distracción_

_-misión abortada, Sasuke, Naruto esta inconsciente y herido la bomba le alcanzó un poco, llama una ambulancia-_

_- está bien-_

_Fin flash back contado por Neji_

_-_eso es todo lo que te puedo decir-

- ocurrió algo mas- menciono ahora Sasuke con un tono frio, era su momento de informar alos otros de aquello que no pudieron presenciar

-¿a qué te refieres?- cuestionaron sus compañeros

Flash back Sasuke

_En ese momento cuando Neji me informo lo sucedido procedí a entrar al museo, luego de llamar a la ambulancia si era una distracción tan pequeña los Akatsuki deberían estar adentro y así era o eso parecía logre ver que unos hombres salían por la puerta oculta del museo con algunas cosas en manos por lo que me dirigí allí tan rápido como pude a perseguirlos sin embargo el tumulto de la gente no me dejaba avanzar lo único que pude ver fue las placas de una vagoneta negra que se alejaba rápidamente_

_Fin flash back sasuke_

-la misión fracaso totalmente- el rubio estaba realmente decepcionado no creyó que esto se les complicaría, que fallaría en estos momentos cuando buscaba mostrarse fuerte ante aquellos que los eclipsaron.

- no del todo, veamos podríamos investigar las placas de la vagoneta además de tener la descripción de uno de los akatsuki-

-es cierto, pero hay algo mas ¿que paso con el que dejaste inconsciente Neji?-

- después del alboroto desapareció del lugar- dijo recordando cómo había vuelto al lugar donde había dejado al tal Sasori y no había encontrado nada- y Naruto ya que estamos buscando detalles, recuerdas algo de aquella mujer con la que hablabas-

-no recuerdo bien,…creo que…, no vi su cara lo único que vi de ella fueron sus cabellos negro-azulados- respondió el ojiazul a la pregunta de su compañero mirando un punto fijo en la habitación, no sabía que había pasado exactamente pero eso lo recordaba como en cámara lenta, sin razón aparente, esto lo había dejado algo_… afectado_…

-hey despierta, dobe, tenemos que investigar lo que tenemos, de algo nos servirá, hay que enviarlo a la agencia- dijo Sasuke levantando al ojiazul de su repentino letargo

-maldito teme. Mascullo mientras lanzaba una mirada asesina a su compañero

Neji solo los veía con una gota en la cabeza esos dos eran realmente extraños sin embargo esto, viéndole su lado bueno, podría significar que estaban formando lazos… quien lo creería fue lo último que se le paso por la mente cuando se le asigno formar equipos con ellos,.. _El destino…_

•◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘•

Habían pasado ya varios días de la fallida misión, al hacer un análisis más profundo del lugar descubrieron que se habían robado unas joyas de mucho valor pero la más importante de ellas era una espada, la espada santa Kusanagi la cual era una de las más importantes reliquias de la corona y no solo su valor económico e histórico era importante, esta espada era un mapa solo las mayores autoridades tenían esta información pero un correcto análisis de esta espada podía llevar a que la actual situación social se desmoronara por completo, el funcionamiento de lo mas mínimo en la ciudad se encontraba en esta espada en forma de códigos muy complejos, esto agravaba más la situación debían encontrar pistas rápido o todo se saldría de control, Akatsuki planeaba algo grande esta vez.

Sasuke se encargo de llevar las placas que había obtenido a la agencia para ubicar lo más rápido posible la vagoneta, tendría que esperar un poco para detectar todo l posible acerca de ellas, seguramente esto estaba muy bien planeado, tenían frente así un gran rompecabezas y esa era solo una insignificante pieza

Los días se pasaron en esto, Naruto se recuperó rápidamente y fue dado de alta tenían que seguir con su misión y esa era intentar contactar con Tenten, seria facial si ella hizo lo que le dijo, ese pañuelo era su clave después de todo era todo un artefacto tecnológico por el se podrían comunicar sin ninguna sospecha.

•◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘•

-Tenten se encontraba ahora muy angustiada la bomba había estallado y hasta ahora no sabia nada de sus compañeros lo único que tenia era ese pañuelo uqe el rubio le dio y estaba a punto de botar pero algo le decía que no lo hiciera, llevaba días descifrando que podría significar eso

-_agente Ama, Agente ama está ahí- _Tenten se sobresalto estaba sola en la habitación y nadie la llamaba agente Ama habrían descubierto ya no puede ser, había sido extremadamente cuidadosa en todo, además aunque ella lo escuchara tan claro ese era un código de la agencia asi que tal vez…

-_No se alarme yo soy Neji su contacto externo- _Tenten fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz de Neji esto la tranquilizó un poco, era uno de sus nuevos compañeros aunque no podía negar que aun estaba intrigada, ¿de dónde le hablaba? ¿Acaso estaba allí con ella?

_-_sí, aquí estoy donde estas tu, nos podrían descubrir si estas adentro acaso estás loco_- _empezaba a desesperarse no iba a perder todo su trabajo por sus incompetentes compañeros…

_-tranquila si me escuchas es porque tienes el pañuelo cerca, este es y seguirá siendo nuestro medio de comunicación, tiene una pequeña cámara instalada por ella monitorearemos todo lo que hagas así que nunca lo pierdas de vista, ahora dinos, tienes nueva e información sobre lo que planean-_

_-_uff- suspiro pesadamente era un alivio que no estuvieran allí- sabes, es un método bastante raro de comunicarnos- dijo expresando su opinión sobre su método- pues la vedad no se han dado nuevos movimientos luego del golpe del museo, sin embargo escuche algo de unos científicos al parecer necesitan muchos, y no pienso que les pidan ayuda precisamente de una forma amable, no tengo más información pero la tendré pronto, me comunicare con ustedes si pasa algo- terminó diciendo s su "informe" al ojiperla ahora su compañero

- _está bien estaremos en contacto_- así finalizo la conversación entre estos dos

- eso fue extraño, ¿Cómo serán ellos al único que vi fue al rubio?- dij algo intrigada lanzando su pregunta al aire…

-_pues veras no hay mejor forma de hacerlo-_

_-_ah_- se sobresalto la morena_-¿aun sigues ahí?- realmente no esperaba respuesta asu pregunto… demasiado raro….

_-debo vigilarte que esperabas- dijo algo molesto por lo tonto de la pregunta- aunque si quieres saber el rubio que te encontraste es Naruto Uzumaki, nuestro otros compañero es pelinegro y ojos del mismo color y se llama Sasuke Uchiha- finalizo la descripción con un tono algo frio, normal en el _

- oh, interesante saberlo podrías ser mas descriptivo ¿sabes?- el tono frio de el la había irritado no tenia por que hablarle asi, bueno aun no lo conocía bien,….

_-hmp-_

_-_que comunicativo, bueno oye me podrías recordar tu apellido no lo mencionaste_-_

_-¿Por qué el interés?-_

_-_bueno mencionaste el de todos menos el tuyo tengo derecho a saberlo- menciono con un tono triunfante en su respuesta, olvidando un detalle…

_- la verdad no lo tienes, mi apellido es Hyuga_

-¿Hyuga has dicho?- primero se molesto, ese apellido le era conocido y no le era grato saber que era el de un miembro de la agencia

_- ¿algún problema con ello?-_

_-pues no la verdad, he escuchado ese apellido en las instalaciones de Akatsuki…- no alcanzo a terminar la frase que decía algo dubitativa pues su compañero la interrumpiera_

_-¿Qué? ¿Qué has escuchado?- pregunto realmente exaltado todo lo relacionado con su pasado lo ponía de esta manera esto extraño bastante ala castaña_

_-_calma, no mucho, pero tienes algo que ver con ellos eres acaso un doble agente?- dijo en un tono inquisitivo tenten

_-como te atreves a juzgarme pero para tu información no sé nada perdí la memoria cuando era niño, no has leído nuestros informe_

_- _no realmente- dijo algo avergonzada

_-hmp, como agente es lo primero que deberías hacer-_

-lo sé, no me des sermones- dijo algo hastiada por el tono arrogante que este empleó- lo hare enseguida contactaremos luego

_-…._

-¿Quién se cree? Es un dobe

_-sigo aquí_

_- ¡vete¡- dijo exasperada sería difícil no poder hacer nada sin que ellos lo supieran, tendrían que arreglárselas o explotaría _

_-…._

Empezó a leer aquellos expedientes no se iba arriesgar a que su irritante compañero la volviera acoger fuera de base, esperaba que hicieran cambios de turno quería escuchar otra voz que no fuera la de aquel…

•◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘•

-¿Dónde está esa chiquilla, son unos incompetentes que hacen aquí parados búsquenla y tráiganla inmediatamente?- estos eran algunos de los gritos que se escuchaban en aquel tétrico lugar hace aproximadamente 1 hora que esto se daba un gran alboroto se había formado y es que era imposible que esa chica se hubiera escapado tenían un gran equipo de seguridad y solo una hora después se habían dado cuenta de esta gran falta si no habían algo pronto todo lo que se hallaban plañendo desde hace un año se estropearía ella era parte esencial del plan, claro ella no debía saberlo o todo terminaría mala para ellos

- muévanse, búsquenla hasta debajo de las piedras-

Todos estaban aterrorizados si no encontraba rápido a la chica correría sangre y no precisamente la que corre en una carnicería,

-jefe la han localizado en la zona norte pero es muy escurridiza que autoriza- dijo con voz temblorosa ese hombre lograba influir miedo ato dos aquellos que le rodeaban

-como y tú qué crees idiota o atrápenla, pero la quiero sana y salva- una pequeña sonrisa cruzo su rostro nadie arruinaría sus planes… nadie…

•◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘•

Naruto había salido del hospital en su Audi A8 iba solo sus compañero ya se habían retirado a analizar lo poco que tenían del ataque al museo, se sentía mal con respecto a la misión fallida sentía que era una victoria para aquellos que se burlaron de él, y una nueva derrota que lo enterraba mas no podía sentirse así, sentía además que defraudaba a sus compañeros era sorprendente que en tampoco tiempo se sintiera conectado con ellos era cierto que no habían hablado mucho pero con cada expresión y silencio había aprendido a conocerlos mejor, estaban tan conectados hasta sus historias eran precedidas….iba tan distraído en sus pensamientos que no vio el semáforo en rojo y….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahora deben estar buscándome, no quiero regresar no después de lo que escuche, necesito encontrar respuestas… pronto…

_Flash back_

_-todo está saliendo a la perfección, el golpe al museo fue un éxito- dijo un hombre con la voz algo ronca y un muy marcado tono de victoria en su voz, este era peli naranja alto y tenía muchos piercings en toda la cara, una imagen intimidante para cualquiera_

_-si definitivamente, con esto el segundo paso será un éxito, con esa chica de nuestro lado nada saldrá en nuestra contra, atraparemos a Shikamaru Nara y ya nada nos detendrá - una voz tétrica se escucho en toda la habitación respondiendo a lo dicho por el sujeto anterior sin embargo era cubierto por las sombras solo su voz era lo que se escuchaba_

_-esa hyuga es una buena arma hicimos bien en sacarla del ataque a ese clan fue uno de nuestros mejores movimientos-_

_- sí que haya perdido la memoria solo nos facilito las cosas, esos tontos hyugas no debieron traicionarnos aun estarían vivos si no hubieran pensado que podrían con nuestra organización - _

_-quien diría que de aquella estupidez saldríamos tan beneficiados de habelo ellos sabido mejor se quedaba calladitos-_

_Unas espeluznantes carcajadas llenaron el recinto hasta el más valiente saldría de allí… si pudiera…_

_Fin flash back_

Esto la había dejado totalmente aterrada, y no es que ella fuera una cobarde pero toda esta información… era mucho… ella era una Hyuga? ¿Ellos, en los cuales confiaba, les tenía respeto, habían matado a su familia? ¿Traición? definitivamente debía huir de ahí tenía que encontrar respuestas alguien debía saber algo tal vez alguien había sobrevivid a la masacre aparte de ella y no lo lograría quedándose allí esperando ver si su destino acabaría, como el de su familia, en las manos de esos… monstruos… ahora no había mejor palabra para describirlos.

Maldita sea el momento en que perdió la memoria… todo esto y más era lo que se le pasaba por la mete mientras corría todo lo que podía por las calles de la ciudad había sido un error n llevar dinero ni nada con ella pero no podía esperar más…

-¡cuidado¡- escuchó a lo lejos lo único que vio fue como un auto se abalanzaba sobre ella y luego todo negro…

- despertó le dolía la cabeza y todo le daba vueltas que había pasado se preguntaba pronto carias cosa llegaron a su mente… estaba escapando acaso la habían atrapado terminaría como su familia… no había podido huir de su miserable destino… estaba entrando en estado de pánico hasta que escuchó esa hermosa voz era de un hombre pero quien era no lograba saber empezó abrir sus ojos

-Disculpa, te encuentras bien- dijo el rubio preocupado mientras la ayudaba a levantarse y por un momento los dos se perdieron en la profunda mirada que tenían en frente….

…luna…

..Mar…

En la oscuridad al fin se habían encontrado, una oscuridad que ahora alrededor de ellos brillaba…

¿Qué les tendrá deparado el destino ahora que al fin se han encontrado?… ¿se destaran tormentas?… ¿la luna iluminara el mar en una oscura noche? o ¿simplemente lo hundirá más en su ya arraigada oscuridad…? ¿Podrá la atracción de la luna ser suficiente para encausar el profundo mar?

BUENO LAMENTO LA ATRDANZA PERO ESTABA SIN IDEAS Y ESTO FUE LO MEJOR QUE OBTUVE ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, ETOLPLOW-KUN‏, Heero Kusanagi, didiluna TAMBIEN GARACIAS AQUELLOS QUE HANA AGREGADO MI HISTORIA A LOS ALERTS EN FIN GRACIAS A TODOS SUS REVIEWS ME INSPIRAN

PD: COMO SE HABRAN DADO CUENTA NO SOY MUY BUENA RELATANDO PELEAS ASI QUE ESPERO SUS CONCEJOS

NOS LEEMOS


	6. ADELANTO

**ADELANTO**

Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki….- menciono el rubio aun perdido en aquella blanca mirada

-yo…- la chica empezó a sentir los efectos de tan larga huida su cuerpo estaba destrozado no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera podía contestarle a ese… ángel… todo le empezó a dar vueltas y aquella melodiosa voz solo era un eco y después…oscuridad

……un detalle que les podría valer una misión fallida y otra victoria para akatsuki….

……_pude haberles avisado más rápido por el aparato ese que me dieron pero no se han tomado la molestia de decirme como me comunico con ustedes…._

-Amy….- ese grito despertó totalmente a la ojiblanca ese era el nombre por el cual se le conocía en la organización…….

-su mente ha sido afectada según los análisis…. si no desaparece usemos esto a nuestro favor….

-te odio Naruto Uzumaki- menciono la pelinegra en las penumbras se esa oscura noche sin luna….

-asesinarlo era su nueva misión-….

-encontrarla y protegerla ahora era la suya

____________________________________________________________________________

Me siento muy avergonzada después de tanto tiempo y no tengo la conti realmente no tengo excusa apropiada peo aquí les dejo un pequeño adelanto estoy por terminar el capi, de verdad discúlpenme muchas gracias a todos los lectores

**inmylife****, ku****miko Uzumaki**** ,didiluna, LennaParis, ****ETOLPLOW-KUN**** ,****Heero Kusanagi****, ****Tsusina****, **muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios me animan a seguir , también a todos los que leen la historia

Disculpas

Dejen reviews haber que tal les parece el adelanto…


	7. Sentimientos surgimiento y confución

Los personaje en esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto- sama

Los personaje en esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto- sama

**Resumen**: que pasa cuando descubres que tu vida ha sido un engaño, que pasa cuando te sumerges en la mas fría oscuridad ¿podrás salir de ella?

Aclaraciones: "" son pensamientos

_Pensamientos_

- dialogos-

**Capitulo 6. Sentimientos**

Nada existía en su alrededor era como si el tiempo se confabulara para mantener ese hermoso momento pero no todo es para siempre y este caso no fue la excepción…

-me llamo Naruto Uzumaki….- menciono el rubio aun perdido en aquella blanca mirada

-yo…- la chica empezó a sentir los efectos de tan larga huida su cuerpo estaba destrozado no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera podía contestarle a ese… ángel… todo le empezó a dar vueltas y aquella melodiosa voz solo era un eco y después…oscuridad

Naruto's pov

He quedado hundido es esa hermosa mirada y ahora lo único que deseo es saber su nombre como si mi vida dependiera de ello

-Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki….- dije rápidamente esperando tan deseada respuesta

-yo…- de pronto veo como se desvanece ante mí, cayendo totalmente inconsciente por suerte tengo buenos reflejos y alcanzo a sujetarla antes de que se estrelle contra el duro pavimento, atravieso rápidamente el circulo de gente que ya se había formado alrededor de nosotros, partida de chismosos, la subo rápidamente en mi auto no puedo dejarla ahí tirada menos después de que me ha cautivado de tal manera. Conduzco rápidamente hacia mi departamento Sasuke y Neji aun estaban ocupados con lo del museo me dijeron anunciado que se dirigirían a las oficinas y probablemente se quedarían allí hasta encontrar alguna pista mientras me recuperaba por completo- definitivamente cada día afianzaban mas sus lazos aun que ninguno de ellos lo sintiera, así era,- cuando llegamos al edificio no pude evitar notar la extraña mirada que me dirigió el portero no era normal que llegara con mujeres a la casa y menos que la llevara en brazos, en fin no le di mucha importancia ahora lo importante era ella , la deje en mi habitación esperando fervientemente que despertara no la deje un momento, después de todo no tardo mucho en despertar…

Fin Naruto pov

Abrió sus ojos lentamente no podía recordar donde se encontraba ni que había sucedido, la luz le molestaba un poco pero pronto pudo abrir sus ojos completamente dándose cuenta de que se encontraba en una habitación que nunca había visto era de tamaño medio lo suficientemente grande para una persona, con un olor algo salvaje muy masculino decorada rústicamente y con colores blanco negro y naranja era todo lo que lograba identificar aun se encontraba algo aturdida y el desorden del lugar no ayudaba mucho, pero un sonido la saco de su ensismamiento un sonido proveniente de afuera lo que parecía ser un pasillo, vio entar una brillante cabellera y lo que siguió fueron unos intenso ojos azules que le hicieron recordadr su resiente situación lo cual la hizo sonrojarse un poco

-¡oh! Veo que despertaste, me tenías muy preocupado…- el rubio no contesto esperando que su interlocutora completara su frase con la información tan esperada

-….disculpa las molestias, mi nombre es Hinata…- dudo en continuar meditándolo rápidamente decidió dejar asi

-Hinata que lindo nombre-comento el rubio haciendo sonrojar nuevamente a la peli azul sin esta entender por qué.

Se formo un silencio entre ellos pero no un silencio perturbador, era un silencio lleno de sensaciones inexplicables, esas nuevas sensaciones eran algo que ninguno de los dos podía entender sus destrozados corazones habían olvidado lo que significaba aquello…magia…eso era lo único que podría describir ligeramente ese momento

•◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘•

Mientras esto pasaba en el departamento del rubio un pelinegro y un ojiperla aun se encontraban en los cuarteles subterráneos de la agencia pues era allí donde se encontraba el sector investigativo había pasado largas horas analizando lo poco que tenían sin embargo todo el tiempo al fin empezaría a dar frutos

-¡Neji¡- grito sasuke a su compañero

-¿Qué sucede?-

-mira-dijo señalándole la pantalla del computador

Allí se mostraba el último informe de la agente Tenten este solo llevaba un día en el correo pero con todo el ajetreo no lo habían detallado aun pasando por alto que no era fecha de entrega de informes un detalle que les podría valer una misión fallida y otra victoria para Akatsuki

_Informe 00023_

_Agente Ama Tenten_

_Misión de infiltración_

_En la última semana se ha presentado gran ajetreo en la empresa no se nos había informado nada pero varios rumores han surgido y los he confirmado en las últimas horas al parecer Akatsuki llevaba a cabo un "experimento", este era una persona entrenada y modificada geneticamente para potencializar sus habilidades como asesina al parecer su mejor y más letal arma con un solo fallo es algo inestable cuando algo se le menciona de su pasado según lo investigado algo asi sucedió en los últimos días pues el experimento huyo ha habido gran revuelo por esto es parte importante del plan de AKatsuki , sin embargo la han localizado no tengo información de su apariencia es su secreto mejor guardado hasta el momento la tienen en vigilancia a pesar de todo esperaran un poco para recuperarla, hasta que la necesiten otra vez. Esto será en no mucho tiempo lo planeado es secuestrar al científico Shikamaru Nara lo que han robado no es de a gratis deben apresurarse el secuestro está planeado en tan solo doss días su ubicación exactamente esta adjuntada a este documento _

_Ubicación: Los __arrecifes Minerva__ (en __tongano__Teleki__) son dos __arrecifes de coral__ del reino de __Tonga__, situados a 435 km al suroeste de __Tongatapu__ y al sureste de las islas __Lau__ de __Fiyi__. El arrecife Minerva Sur tiene una forma de ocho con dos círculos de 5 km de diámetro, el arrecife Este y el Oeste, y un paso de entrada a la laguna interior. Sus coordenadas son: __23°56__′__S__179°08__′__O_﻿ _/ _﻿_-23.933__, __-179.133__._

_Shikamaru Nara: Reconocido científico ganador del premio nobel, ha estado trabajando en un proyecto oficial en los arrecifes minerva lo único que se sabe de este proyecto es que es una investigación de tipo nuclear lo que se busca al parecer es crear armas nucleares con menor de tamaño y más selectivas en cuanto a su campo de acción es el mayor posible, cosa que parece llamar potencialmente a Akatsuki._

_PD: pude haberles avisado más rápido por el aparato ese que me dieron pero no se han tomado la molestia de decirme como me comunico con ustedes._

_-_¡tenemos que enseñarle a manejar ese aparato! ¡Vamos ya hemos perdido tiempo suficiente!- dijo el ojiperla a su compañero

-Necesitamos un helicóptero disponible ya es una misión urgente- comunicaba Sasuke por el intercomunicador mientras seguía su compañero hacia el helipuerto lo más rápido que le daban sus pies… tiempo era lo que no tenían

Tomaron todo lo necesario para llegar al lugar indicado lo más rápido posible, tomaron las armas necesarias, chalecos antibalas y un equipo médico, lo mínimo para salir vivos de allí, el tiempo que les quedaba para llegar a las islas y sacar a Shikamaru de allí sin encontrarse con Akatsuki era muy poco y todo estaba en su contra ni siquiera llamaron a Naruto no llegaría y no podían arriesgarse a fallar otra vez, sería algo muy malo para su orgullo, y su compañero no aceptaría que fallaran esa misión por él lo conocían hace días pero definitivamente el que se conocieran poco no era una falencia

Llegaron al helipuerto encontrando allí disponible el helicóptero que lo llevaría hasta el lugar indicado por Tenten esta vez el piloto era otro agente de la agencia ellos podían manejarlo pero al ser solo dos, si uno piloteaba las posibilidades de que el otro se las arreglara solo eran pocas al ser un territorio totalmente desconocido e inexplorado…

•◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘•

Tiiiiin

Era el sonido del microondas, ambos maldijeron el aparato por romper ese momento y ambos se sonrojaron al verse queriendo asesinar a aquel aparato, sin darse cuenta claro adentrándose cada vez más a aquellos complicados caminos del amor ambos inexpertos y algo ciegos al no verse uno al lado del otro…inocentes de su futuro

-P-puse a calentar algo para ambos no demoro- dijo el rubio algo nervioso rascándose la nuca típico en él cuando se encontraba en estas situaciones, ella lo ponía así, salió rápidamente de la habitación dejando en iguales condiciones a la joven con la que hace solo unos segundos compartía el silencio

-E-sta B-bien- totalmente colorada era casi imposible para ella articular aquella frase de agradecimiento hacia ese hombre bajado del cielo… sus pensamientos perdieron su curso al ver lo tierno que se veía el rubio con un delantal que había olvidado quitarse y una bandeja en mano con dos platos humeantes de ramen imaginándose esto en una situación en la que no fueran simples...Conocidos

-hina-chan- mira esto te sentara bien- dijo mientras le ofrecía un tazón de la bandeja , mientras la depositaba a un lado

-muchas gracias- menciono tímidamente, sentía un nudo en la garganta y mil sensaciones al verse atendida de esta manera por el rubio

-itadakimasu- dijeron ambos en unisonó mientras se atragantaban literalmente por parte de rubio por lo menos

-jajaja- la ojiperla rio con ganas el rubio estaba todo lleno de salsa de ramen –ajajajaja na-naruto-kun-jaja

-de que te ries eh hinata-chan- dijo el rubio inflando sus cachetes adoptando una actitud de niño pequeño

-t-tu cara jajaja-

-aja- dijo el rubio aun con esa actitud pasándose la cara y dándose cuenta de por qué se reía la chica – así que te causa mucha risa ah- dijo acercando se con una seductora sonrisa a la joven la cual se sonrojo por completo y para de reír de súbito, este se siguió acercando y …-jajaja hinata-chan ahora estas igual que yo el rubio se la había llenado de salsa y la joven aun sonrojada le siguió el juego una tarde llena de risa y con un final desastroso para la casa

Ya cansados y tirados en el suelo…

-jajajaja ahora estamos todos sucios, tenemos que bañarnos buscare algo que te pongas-

-e-estabien, Nauto-kun, muchas gracias- dijo dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa al rubio que el respondió sin miramientos

Se levanto del suelo a ver su desastre había sido my divertido, cada vez le atraía mas el rubio se dirigió al comedor mientras esperaba se encontraba explorando la casa del rubio exploraba el lugar viendo que estaba algo desordenado sobretodo la mesa, así que se acerco con la intención de organizar un poco, cuando tomo unos papeles una foto cayo de una carpeta se agacho para tomarla y quedo totalmente sorprendida el sujeto en la foto tenia…sus mismos ojos

-Hinata…-en ese momento llego el rubio a la sala espantando ala Hyuuga- ¿pasa algo?

-No… no pasa nada- dijo volviendo a la compostura, luego le preguntaría aunque un pensamiento terrorífico se le cruzo por la mente

…él podía también estar involucrado con Akatsuki así todo concordaría... Sacudió su cabeza rápidamente eso... No era posible... No para ella

-todo está bien- dijo finalmente tomando lo que el rubio le llevaba

-Bueno aquí te espero tenemos que comprar unas cosas para limpiar, ¿me ayudaras?-mirándola fijamente no podía dejar de sumergirse en esas hermosas lunas, haciendo que lo mismo pasara con ella

-claro, que si en forma de agradecimiento por todo Naruto-kun- término desapareciendo tras la puerta del baño mientras el rubio (ya limpio), se sentaba a esperarla

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahora se encontraban camino al supermercado hablando animadamente como sise conocieran desde años atrás, varias personas hasta comentaban que hacían una linda pareja comentarios que hacían que se sonrojaran sin embargo ninguno le disgustaba la idea todo había sido perfecto hasta allí pero no todo es para siempre y siempre hay quien se interponga en su felicidad esta lección era algo que el destino se ha encargado de mostrarle a ambos varias veces y esta solo seria una mas….

-Amy….- ese grito despertó totalmente de aquella magia, rompiendo su pequeña buebuja de felicidad a la ojiblanca ese era el nombre por el cual se le conocía en la organización de la cual huía no podía perder más tiempo aunque sintiera que si se quedaba con aquel estaría segura, ya no podía confiar en nadie, y muy tarde había recordado aquello, hasta el perro podía ser manipulado por Akatsuki y nadie se enteraría… así que solo se echo a correr dejando desconcertado al joven que la había cautivado, tal vez todo haya sido una farsa pero los momentos que vivió con el rubio no los olvidaría aunque esto la matara, corrió, corrió Corría y corría eso era lo único que podía hacer para huir de ellos que absurdo sabia que eso no la ayudaría igual la alcanzarían y tal vez todo en este mundo terminaría para ella su familia y ahora llegaba a ella aquel pequeño recuerdo

_Flash back_

_Ella se encontraba explorando la casa del rubio este se había ido a buscar algo de ropa para prestarle, así que ella exploraba el lugar estaba algo desordenado sobretodo la mesa, así que se acerco con la intención de organizar un poco, cuando tomo unos papeles una foto cayo de una carpeta se agacho para tomarla y quedo totalmente sorprendida el sujeto en la foto tenia…sus mismos ojos _

_-Hinata…-en ese momento llego el rubio a la sala espantando ala Hyuuga- ¿pasa algo?_

_-No… no pasa nada- dijo volviendo a la compostura, luego le preguntaría aunque un pensamiento terrorífico se le cruzo por la mente _

…_él podía también estar involucrado con Akatsuki así todo concordaría .. Sacudió su cabeza rápidamente eso... No era posible... No para ella_

_-todo está bien- dijo finalmente tomando lo que el rubio le llevaba_

_Fin flash back_

Pero el destino le jugó una mala pasada termino en un oscuro callejón acorralada por esos dos… que irónico era ella un arma, una máquina para matar pero simplemente ahora no podía hacer nada forcejeo todo lo que pudo pero se sintió adormecida aquellos le habían puesto una sustancia extraña todo se volvió oscuridad lo uno que vio fue…

…él

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todo sucedió rápido Naruto no supo que paso de pronto ella había huido con y una expresión de terror cuando intento seguirla como si todo estuviera planeado se topo con un tumulto de gente cuando al fin salió de allí ya no había rastro de ella…

•◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘•

_Escuadrón Akatsuki_

-Así que aquí estas pequeña disfrutaste tu salida ¿eh?- una voz macabra salia de las sombras en mitad de la habitación amarrada a una silla mientras profería gritos de dolor por las continuas descargas eléctricas que eran soltados sobre ella, se encontraba la peliazul soportando los resultados de su escape

-jajaja, llévensela ya saben qué hacer, que nuestra asesina vuelva con nosotros no hay tiempo que perder-

-si señor- con la menor delicadeza esos hombres sela llevaron de allí al laborotario un lugar conocido por ella pero por eso no un lugar al que le gustaría ir

-tranquila… esto…hmmm… dolerá mucho jajajaja – aquel hombre le conecto unos cables a la cabeza recibió una descarga y su cuerpo ya no resistió mas de aquello….otra vez a su soledad

-algo anda mal no logro que retire los últimos recuerdo son muy fuertes, ve y díselo al jefe esto no es bueno- dijo el que controlaba las maquinas, encargado de controlar a la chica en su favor

-Señor hay problemas con el experimento los recuerdos son muy persistentes no logramos hacer que olvide a ese muchacho, su mente ha sido afectada según los análisis, no sabemos ni siquiera quien es, además tiene recuerdos de una conversación en la que se decía que la organización había asesinado a su familia-

-Ja, por eso soy el jefe ese es Naruto Uzumaki el experimento rival, pues bien si no desaparece usemos esto a nuestro favor, ya sabes que hacer aplica la carga desviada mezcla la información que su recuerdo sea que el asesino a su familia, mucho mejor para nosotros, dos pájaros de un tiro jajajajajaja-

El otro hombre rio con él y luego se retiro a llevar las ordenes al controlador, siempre se salían con la suya y esta no sería la excepción

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El rubio estaba realmente preocupado aun no sabía nada de aquella chica y no sabía cómo buscar era todo muy extraño y no sabía casi nada de ella y se recriminaba constantemente ¿por qué no se le ocurrió pedirle su apellido? Tener solo su nombre no era gran cosa, entonces recordó lo sorprendida que estaba cundo la encontró en el comedor

_Flash back_

_Ella se encontraba explorando la casa del rubio este se había ido a buscar algo de ropa para prestarle, así que ella exploraba el lugar estaba algo desordenado sobretodo la mesa, así que se acerco con la intención de organizar un poco, cuando tomo unos papeles una foto cayo de una carpeta se agacho para tomarla y quedo totalmente sorprendida el sujeto en la foto tenia…sus mismos ojos _

_-Hinata…-en ese momento llego el rubio a la sala espantando ala Hyuuga- ¿pasa algo?_

_-No… no pasa nada- le se quedo extrañado con su actitud estaba pálida como si acabara de encontrar algo terrorífico pero unas palabras de ella le despejaron cualquier duda_

_-todo está bien- dijo finalmente tomando lo que el rubio le llevaba, alejándolo de sus cavilaciones_

_Fin flash back_

Se dirigió rápidamente allí buscando algo que lo ayudara cualquier cosa que le pudiera decir algo y allí lo vio y se sintió la persona más estúpida tan embelesado estaba que no se había dado cuenta del parecido que ella tenía con Neji sus rasgos eran parecido y sus ojos de igual color, tenía que contárselo a Neji el podría estar interesado en esta información y además podría ayudarlo y suponiendo que todo era correcto ya tenía su nombre completo… Hinata Hyuuga

•◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘•

El sol salía otra vez sobre aquella ciudad pegando de lleno en la delicada piel de ella levantándola de un no tan buen sueño estaba aturdida pero en ese momento varias escenas, aunque borrosas se le vinieron a la cabeza las cuales le llenaron de odio apretó fuertemente sus puños recordando aquella cabellera rubia y el asesinato de su familia del cual este era culpable

-te odio Naruto Uzumaki- menciono la pelinegra en las penumbras se esa oscura noche sin luna….

-Asesinarlo era su nueva misión-….

-Encontrarla y protegerla ahora era la suya

Volverá todo a su curso, será que la pequeña luz en el oscuro mar será ocultada por su generadora, serán capaces de encontrarse y suplementarse otra vez la luna y el mar en aquella oscuridad que se hace cada vez más profunda mientras los hilos son controlados en su contra… vil traición del destino que tendrán que superar

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me disculpo otra vez por la demora……

Bueno hasta aquí el capi espero no decepcionarlos acabo de terminarlo el naruhina se que estuvo poco pero bueno habrá más, pero era necesario que esta parte pasara rápido, en el próximo capi mencionare lo de la misión, espero les haya gustado y muchas gracias por los reviews del adelanto

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO

LennaParis, *-_shinofan_-* , ETOLPLOW-KUN, Kumiko Uzumaki, inmylife, didiluna, LennaParis, ,Heero Kusanagi, Tsusina y atodos los que se pasan por aquí espero haberles aclarado las dudas

Nos leemos

Reviews


	8. Chapter 8

**Un nuevo rumbo. Cap 8**

_Era un día soleado sin ninguna nube tapando el esplendoroso cielo, las aves cantaba, calma, tranquilidad todo en aquella ciudad era paz y tranquilidad sus ciudadanos iban y venían como siempre sin la leve sospecha de lo que había pasado, akatsuki, su lucha, todo esto gracias a ellos les debían la vida pero estaban condenados a vivir su gloria en las sombras aun así ellos se sentían en la cima del mundo n……._

……………_pero regresando a la realidad……………….._

…Sí, claro todo esto era lo que se supone tenía que pasar pero ellos habían experimentado todo aquel predicamento el cual enunciaba…. Si algo tiene la posibilidad de salir mal, saldrá mal … y es que nada salió como ellos habían planeado ahora les convenía estar en las sombras pues sino aquellos que hoy caminan tranquilamente pronto se enterarían quien los llevaría a la ruina...

No sabían a qué se enfrentaban desorientados esta situación los superaba con creces nada había salido ni siquiera mínimamente de la forma en que lo habían planeado habían caído en su trampa no habían visto mas allá de lo que ellos les dieron y ese había sido su error hundidos hasta el cuello y su mente atrapada en la nada, su salvación los lazos que estaban empeñados en no formar, pero uno de ellos, uno de ellos, no tenía nada…

No había ninguna bomba ni ningún plan con la destrucción del mundo… Bueno no como se lo habían imaginado ahora tenían otra variable que enfrentar pero ¿¿¿cómo enfrentar tu propia mente???

Todo esto es muy confuso aun si recordamos lo que los llevo a su situación actual…

Todo comenzó con aquella misión la que les daría su ventaja, ahora pensar esa palabra en esa situación era como clavarse una cuchillo en su orgullo, podrían culpar a la fuente, la agente ama, pero ahora ella estaba peor que ellos atrapada en la boca del lobo mientras él buscaba a quien le molestaba y tragárselo en el sentido casi literal de la palabra, ellos eran sus refuerzos también le fallaron a ella.

Durante la misión en busca del genio Nara todo parecía coincidir, si obtenían esta parte del rompecabezas retrasarían el plan de akatsuki no había genio, no había quien desarrollara su maquiavélico plan, ellos ganaban la batalla, era una ecuación muy simple pero en toda matemática hay que dudar del resultado más aun si el problema es planteado con tal simpleza, pero fueron tontos en pensar que todo sería tan fácil, es decir, llevaban años tras ellos en realidad si fuera así de sencillo los hubiesen atrapado años atrás pero en ese momento no paso nada parecido por sus cabezas, de hecho quien podría se enfrentaban realmente a lo desconocido a lo imprevisto a lo nunca antes visto, !!!quien lo pensaría¡¡¡, un mito, una vieja cueva, un ataque psicológico, que era eso ni en sus mas locos e imprevistos sueños podrían imaginar aquel retorcido plan y todo iba en picada mas allá de sus límites.

Y todo llegaba a ellos rememorando cada uno de sus errores, _cuando llegaron al lugar donde deberían encontraron al genio, bueno de hecho lo encontraron estaba amordazado amarrado en una silla, era imposible no había rastros de intrusos en toda la isla, ese había sido su primer error, corrieron a desmordazarlo … ¡!!!!!No ¡¡¡¡¡ fue lo que recibieron por respuesta y…_

_-Jaja- una de las pantalla es la habitación se había encendido_

_-Tontos konoha jajaja las cosas no cambian, y ahora más que nunca han caído en nuestra trampa, un pequeño regalo les dejamos con el geniecillo jajaja después de todo no es tan divertido si no hay a quien vencer…..- En ese momento la pantalla se apago el mensaje había finalizado, dejándolos conmocionados… ¿una trampa? debería ser ellos los que se rieran pero no era así_

_-¡¡¡suéltenme!!!!- el grito de su misión los saco de su trance _

_- somos agentes te llevaremos con nosotros y nos informaras lo que ha pasado aquí- hablo Neji intentando llevar esto lo más sensato posible aunque su tono de voz no salió como esperaba sin embargo eso hicieron, no tenían motivo por el que quedarse…_

_- No espera tengo que decirles esto ahora,-_

_-¡¡ es peligroso!!!- en la sala a pesar de la insistencia del genio ellos no tenían cabeza para eso ahora todo su sentido común y raciocinio estaba nublado salir de allí y reorientar la misión todo eso y mas era lo que pasaba por sus cabezas…_

Nada…. No había nada por donde buscara… Simplemente nada encontraba cada búsqueda aun menos fructífera que la anterior, simplemente impresionante pero no había sido un sueño…no eso no… aunque llego a pensar eso dentro de su desesperación…pero no era posible él la había visto, un sueño no habría llegado tan dentro de si, en esos instantes ella quedo en su memoria como un rayo de luz, era lo único que le había logrado despertar de esa a forma, despertar lo que había reprimido tras aquellos desagradables acontecimientos que era mejor no recordar, a pesar de que se prometió a si mismo no involucrase de esta forma con nadie, -ya no mas- era lo que se repetía con frecuencia, pero simplemente no podía, su aroma, sus ojos todo. Su mayor y por no decir que la única era Neji su reciente…mm... ¿Cómo llamarlo?...amigo…dijera lo que dijera eso empezaba a ser aunque no lo aceptara del todo, el se empeñaba en reconocerlos como simples compañero de misión, pero iba más allá de eso.

Llevaba muchas horas sin moverse del pc hasta fue a la agencia eran una agencia de espías, investigadores y demás, debían tener acceso a cierto tipo de información como la que el necesitaba, aun así con lo único que se topo fue con un vago informe de aproximadamente 20 años, aun más desalentador que no encontrar nada, la noticia de la masacre hyuga la razón por la que neji perdió a su familia, y por tanto ella también, sus suposiciones lo habían llevado a pensar que ella pudo haberle pasado lo mismo que al castaño...lo extraño de esto era que al momento de buscar información de aquel trágico evento todas las pistas se hacían borrosas realmente había sido un caso que se había cerrado sin explicación alguna, siendo que "nadie" de la familia quedo con vida para proseguir con la investigación esta fue cerrada, y aun cuando fue encontrado Neji no fue mucho lo que se pudo hacer debido a la pérdida de memoria del muchacho, todo esto era muy raro, pero el estaba dispuesto a llegar al fondo de ese inconcluso caso con tal de dar con aquella que lo había cautivado, que como un rayo de luz en una tormenta apareció de repente y se fue de la misma forma dejando tras de si a un corazón esperanzado.

-¡¡¡¡¡Tu idiota/Dobe!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- ese espantoso grito lo saco de sus cavilaciones a tal punto que tiro por los aires los papeles que tenía su mano

-¿Dónde te habías metido? Estábamos de misión y tu perdido en quien sabe donde haciendo quien sabe que carajos,- todo esto fue dicho muy rápido por un furioso Sasuke molesto por su fallida misión y la irresponsabilidad de su compañero ni siquiera reportarse-

-pero este no es el momento par esto ven con nosotros – termino el castaño llevándose a rastras al rubio que los miraba con confusión pero entendía, o eso creía la rabieta de sus compañeros claro que si era por el estaban exagerando

Todo estaba listo el siguiente ataque todo el momento había llegado ese momento que esperaba deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estar frente aquel que le había causado tanto sufrimiento al fin tata espera, entrenamiento, toda esa sangre, todo al fin llegaría su oportunidad de hacer justicia…

-espero que sigas riendo uzumaki por que poco es lo que te queda- susurro al aire mientras miraba por aquella ventana al joven ojiazul

-¿Que es lo que sucede?, ¡!!Teme ya suéltame¡¡¡¡- mientras se soltaba el ojiazul desesperado, quien no ¡había recorrido media agencia rastras¡¡¡¡

-ya llegamos- mientras entraban a una pequeña habitación en la cual se encontraba un joven más o menos de su edad, con piel un poco tostada y su castaño cabello casi negro amarrado en una coleta hacia arriba que le daba un aspecto como de piña, este miraba atentamente al grupo recién llegado pero más intensamente analizaba al nuevo integrante aquel escandaloso rubio, todo esto sin abandonar una desgarbada posición sobre la silla en la que se encontraba

-¿Quién es él?-

-lo sabrías si hubieses ido a la misión- soltó el pelinegro con todo el sarcasmo y rencor que pudo cosa que hizo por un segundo hacer que el rubio bajara su mirada

-ya cálmense, mira Naruto, Sasuke tiene razón lo sabrías si nos hubieras asistido, pero eso no lo podemos cambiar, lo que sucedió, fue que recibimos un reporte de la agente Ama en el cual nos informaba de la siguiente movida de akatsuki; salimos a esa misión al momento en que se nos fue reportado, la misión era de sabotaje-

-pero ¿todo salió mal?- interrumpió el rubio ganándose una mirada asesina de Neji por interrumpirlo lo que hizo que se callase de una vez

-Pues eso no fue exactamente lo que paso, de hecho llegamos a tiempo para lo que se nos fue informado sacamos a shikamaru- dijo esto último señalando al muchacho con peinado piña- en ese momento una grabación, que te mostraremos luego apareció en una pantalla, en esta era de akatsuki al parecer, caímos en su trampa hemos estado haciendo justo lo que ellos querían que hiciéramos, les hemos facilitados las cosas, intentamos tomar la cinta, pero no dejaron cabo suelto la cinta de autodestruyo minutos después de la transmisión del mensaje

Se encontraban en shock tal cual sus compañeros, en aquel momento solo incoherencias salian de su boca…

-¿y ahora qué? pero todo no está perdido, ¿cierto?, esto no es todo-

- en eso tienes razón y es aquí donde entra shikamaru- dijo dirigiéndose a este instándolo a que hablara aun no les había dicho su versión, lo que había pasado en lo que llegaban

-esto es muy problemático, hay que actuar rápido¸ veran….

_Continuará…._

Lo siento¡¡¡¡ mucho la demora de verdad que había essado un poco, bueno my ocupada y mi musa me había abandonado sin embargo aquí les dejo este capa espero que les guste y me dejen sus reviews para saber si aun siguen la historia….. recuerden que ustedes me motivan..

Haber quien le atina a lo que va adecir shikamaru¡¡¡¡

Muchísimas gracias alos que han dejado reviews en las ultimas entregas…


	9. Chapter 9

Los personaje en esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto- sama

**Resumen**: que pasa cuando descubres que tu vida ha sido un engaño, que pasa cuando te sumerges en la mas fría oscuridad ¿podrás salir de ella?

Aclaraciones: "" son pensamientos

_Pensamientos_

- dialogos-

**Movimiento.**

-No es momento de contar la versión larga, no tenemos ese tiempo, pero les diré lo relevante y lo que realmente puede llevarnos a algo… La entrada fue rápida, pero no directa al ataque, no como quien busca secuestrar a alguien, cuando llegaron era claro que yo no era su objetivo de hecho cuando llegaron a donde me encontraba al parecer ya cargaban con lo que habían ido a buscar en aquella isla, fachada fue lo q se me ocurrió, lo que llevaban parecía una especie de pergamino viejo con algún tipo de protección, en una punta con el símbolo del Agua y el kanji del Norte, lo importante es que cuando vi aquello vino a mi una conferencia al que había asistido hace unos años, sobre historia antigua,

el pergamino estaba marcado con el kanji norte y tenía una simbología que no pude reconocer en los bordes, un grafología muy antigua debo decir, en ese momento no lo relaciones pero había visto ese símbolo antes en una pequeña conferencia de armas legendarias hace muchos años, una teoría conspirativa creía que era absurda, se dice que hace mucho tiempo un grupo de grandes investigadores de la época crearon los planos de una fuente de energía , podía proveer de energía al mundo entero sin límites su poder era inimaginable y como arma era tal su poder de destrucción que podía acabar el continente asiático y afectar en gran medida la estructura de los demás continentes, el conocimiento de la existencia de esta energía esta energía fue llamada, el éter, y el uso de esta para la construcción de una súper arma otorgaría la guerra a quien la tuviera, esta información fue dada a las grandes potencias por un infiltrado, antes de que pasara lo inevitable y se diera la construcción del arma los investigadores desaparecieron así como los planos, después de dicha desaparición fueron acusados de alta traición y perseguidos por todo el mundo sin dar con su paradero, no se supo mas de estos pergaminos, solo que fueron distribuidos por todo el mundo cada uno marcado con un punto cardinal y un elemento, con la esperanza de que en un futuro, de haber un futuro, fuera posible el uso de dicha fuente de energía sin que esta representara un mal tal para la humanidad, la razón de esta es desconocida y hasta nuestros días el conocimiento de la localización de estos pergaminos es desconocida, hasta ahora…

- ¿Crees que es posible q…?- El moreno no termino de formular la pregunta un leve asentimiento de su interlocutor les dio la respuesta que necesitaban, sus cara no podrían estar más descompuestas, todo era más de lo que imaginaban, sacándolos de su estado de shock, shikamaru siguió hablando….

Irrumpieron por la puerta sur del laboratorio, uno de ellos me atrapo en un principio creí que me llevarían con ellos por el contrario intentaron dormirme con un tipo de sustancia toxica no me convenía caer así que hice como si me hubiera hecho efecto aquella sustancia en ese momento me amarraron a la silla y amordazaron, así fue como ustedes me encontraron, después de eso entraron en la computadora y dejaron aquella grabación que ustedes vieron, bien pudieron llevarse algunos documentos. Algunos detalles pueden dar indicios de donde llegaron y porque lo hicieron…

- Necesito un mapa de la isla ahora- el pelinegro le acerco uno, el que utilizaron para la misión

- Acérquense- Así lo hicieron rodeando la mesa que se encontraba en la habitación- El laboratorio se encuentra aquí- señalando la ubicación que ellos ya habían identificado en la isla, bueno dos de ellos- la entrada más accesible es la principal por donde ustedes accedieron pero ellos entraron por la puerta sur lo que significa que al llegar a la isla ese fue al lugar al que llegaron, implicaría una pérdida de tiempo que hubieran cambiado su ruta para aparentar lo contrario, en este caso en ese lado de la isla hay una cascada que al caer forma un lago unos metros más allá casi un kilometro se encuentra la bahía y una cueva, esta tiene una entrada en la superficie justamente donde se encuentra el lago puede ser este el lugar de donde tomaron el pergamino…

- ¿Pero no habría sufrido daños el pergamino?- fue el rubio el que interrumpió el relato, había que tener todo en cuenta para llegar la final de todo, sus compañeros asistieron confirmando que tenían la misma duda.

- Es una buena observación, pero pude observar que el pergamino tenía algún tipo de protección, es necesario hacer un exhaustivo estudio de esa zona, como les dije antes había leído alguna vez algo de pergamino como ese pero creí que era una idea absurda, es necesario verificar esta información, y si es correcto lo que se deben estar tras los otros pergaminos-

- tenemos que encontrar los otros antes que ellos- concluyo Neji ante lo que les exponía Shikamaru

-pero como sabemos si ¿ya no los tienen todos? o ¿cuales tienen? - siempre tan perspicaz el pelinegro anoto al anterior comentario

-¿Donde están?- finalmente rubio sello las preguntas que realizaron casi simultáneamente los tres.

- Problemáticos, déjenme terminar- fue la respuesta del genio ya algo fastidiado por las interrupciones, los tres bajaron la mirada algo avergonzados pero retomaron su posición para escuchar las respuestas que realmente necesitaban- Es necesario buscar más información pero lo que sé es que esto de los pergaminos es como un rompecabezas, por tanto, tienen un orden siendo el ultimo el más importante, el éter es el único pergamino que no está marcado con un punto cardinal y es el punto final del rompecabezas, la única forma de llegar a él es descifrando lo que supongo es un mapa, sin embargo no es mucho lo que se dé esto… un detalle que había olvidado, cuando los sujetos estaban en la isla ellos mencionaron algo …

_-Estamos muy cerca, esos estúpidos jaja, aunque este estúpido mapa es indescifrable deberíamos llevarnos al geniecillo-_

_-No, no son nuestras órdenes-_

-Un mapa, si los pergaminos son mapas debemos encontrar el sentido por lo que dijeron son tipos de acertijos, o tal vez son tan viejos que no es fácil ubicarlos, necesitamos volver a la isla por eso quería que me escucharan allá debo verificar que todo está en la computadora, además de que puedo buscar fácilmente en ella…-

- No podemos regresarte a la isla son ordenes- Neji le dirigió una mirada al genio para detener sus protestas y lo escuchara, así como al rubio quien estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo- debes decirnos lo que necesitas podemos traerte lo que necesitas aquí ,debo suponer que estas dispuesto a enlistarte en esta misión sabiendo lo que esta implica- dirigiéndose hacia el muchacho que había abandonado la pose seria que había tomado mientras les explicaba lo que sabía, retomando su posición de "todo esto es problemático"

- uff, esto es máss de lo que esperaba es problemático, pero, estoy dentro, podrían arruinarlo todo- na gota resbalo por la cabeza de los otros presentes.

-Era lo que quería escuchar- dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

-Esto es demasiado y estamos contra el tiempo, necesitamos un plan ahora- Sasuke ya se encontraba un poco alterado, y tenía muchos motivos para estarlo, es decir, sonaba tan bizarro…

Y un pesado silencio se formo en la habitación, todos tensos en busca de algo que los sacara de aquella situación en la que se habían metido era mucho el riesgo que corrían no solo ellos, pues si fallaban eran ellos los primeros que no vivirían para contarlo…

- verán, creo que tengo un plan- habló el rubio después de estar un tiempo callado ganándose la admirada mirada de los presentes y su completa atención- lo primero que debemos hacer es ubicar a shikamaru, un pequeño instructivo, llevarlo a la zona de investigación y poner a su disposición toda la tecnología necesaria, además siendo que es él quien conoce la isla debe guiarnos sin embargo como no lo podemos arriesgar nos ubicaras por satélite cada uno de nosotros debe cargar un dispositivo, Neji creo que tu puedes encargarte de esta parte de la comunicación, teniendo esto podemos proceder a hacer la exploración, Shikamaru debes decirnos que debemos traerte no tenemos tiempo que perder, teme estando allá, ya que tienes experiencia en misiones de campo al igual que yo inspeccionaras el terreno, es posible que hayan dejado trampas si estamos en lo correcto.

Todos quedaron en silencio analizando la propuesta del rubio, el primero en salir del trance fue sasuke

-Es un buen plan alguno detalles que llenar y tener en cuenta- haciendo que el rubio diera una de esas sonrisas que hace un rato no daba- Vaya, dobe no te habrás atrofiado- no seria sasuke sino hubiera terminado así su comentario, ganándose una mirada gélida del rubio

- Es cierto, debemos agregar a ese plan, que debemos comunicarnos con la agente Ama, hace un tiempo que no recibimos información de ella, y si Akatsuki sabía que íbamos a la isla es seguro que saben que hay un infiltrado deben estar buscándolo por toda la organización- El ojiblanco dijo esto seriamente con sus imperturbables facciones que se vieron rápidamente deformadas por el comentario de su compañero…

- jajajaja ya decía que de esas peleas iba a salir algo, jajaja- se carcajeo el rubio haciendo sonrojar un poco- pero tienes razón

- idiota- fue todo lo que dijo el ojiblanco en su defensa

-empecemos rápido- concluyo shikamaru viendo que se desviaban un poco del tema

- síganme- fue el ojiblanco quien tomo el liderazgo en ese momento guiándolos por la agencia, tomaron el ascensor hasta el primer sótano donde se encontraba el ala tecnológica de la agencia, este era amplio con varios compartimiento todo pintado de blanco con una excelente iluminación, a pesar de estar en un sótano. En el fondo se encontraba lo que parecía ser la computadora principal y distribuidos en todo el piso habían todo tipo de aparatos, satélites, monitores, todos con la última tecnología había una puerta doble que dirigía a la sección de confección era allí donde se desarrollaban los comunicadores y demás todo con la última tecnología cámaras de video de la agencia así como otra partes no muy fáciles de identificar si no fuera por los códigos que las clasificaran, solo aquellos capacitados sabían exactamente sobre este tipo de códigos, se dirigieron a la izquierda del aquel piso allí había como una especia de elevación en el suelo como un semipiso allí había una sistema operativo con lo último en tecnología, una cámara satelital con ella podrían ubicar cualquier parte del mundo con ella además de la computadora entre otros aparatos, como el que conectaba con el comunicador de la agente Ama, todo esto ubicado en forma de semicírculo para facilitar el contacto con todos los aparatos.

-Espero, que esto te sea suficiente- dijo finalmente neji refiriéndose a shikamaru quien estaba realmente impresionado con todo aquello.

-Esto es mucho mejor de lo que había pensado tengo todo lo que necesito- dijo mientras s sentaba en una silla negra con rodachinas que se encontraba allí, inspeccionando los aparatos que estaban a su disposición- con esto- dijo señalando la cámara satelital, podre mostrarles la ruta y guiarlos no creo que haya problema. Sin embargo ¿Quién de ustedes maneja bien la tecnología?- mirándolos dudoso

-ese sería yo- fue neji el que respondió- Naruto, Sasuke ustedes diríjanse a la zona de provisiones tomen lo que creen que necesitaremos, armas, equipo de rastreo ustedes tienen experiencia en este campo pónganse de acuerdo, yo llevaré los dispositivos después de que shikamaru me dé las instrucciones, nos vemos en dos horas en el helipuerto partiremos la misión enseguida, no hay tiempo que perder-

-hai- contestaron ambos saliendo de allí

-tienes misión, regresaras a la isla donde rescatamos el pergamino del agua y te agradara saber quién es tu misión

- ¿Podre al fin ir por él?

-Esa es tu misión contamos contigo, regresaran a la isla

Enfrentarnos a nuestros propios demonios es difícil al final encontraremos la formas, damos el todo, hay algo de nosotros en cada uno de ellos al fin y al cabo, pero y si debemos enfrentar los demonios de otros, ilógico ¿no?, pero era lo que tenían y esta vez su vida no era la que estaba en juego podrían perder y el otro moriría vivirías con la carga de haberlo matado ¿no es eso aun peor? Una furiosa tormenta en tu interior no podrías ni enfrentarte a ti mismo, y también te cargaras al mundo contigo,…pero siempre hay otro lado de la moneda… que pasaría si ganaban… podrían volver y derrotar a sus enemigos el secreto seria revelado al final de la batalla… sus secretos… su luz…

ADELANTO

Las piezas habían empezado a moverse y o todos estaban preparados para responder a los movimientos en el otro lado del tablero solo era cuestión de tiempo que alguno de los reyes cayera y nada estaba en su favor…bien vale aclarar que no todo está dicho… el futuro que les espera se decidirá con la siguiente movida…

Un dia un roce una mirada eso era todo lo que necesitaba para no dejarlo/a ir

Ella como una sombra había sido traicionada como de la misma y vil forma en la cual fueron engañados sus familiares aquellos que algún día estuvieron con ella pero aun tenía una oportunidad de vengarse no podría sola, y no era fácil tendría que replantearse todo, sus amigos ahora eran sus enemigos y sus enemigos aun lo eran de hecho, solo un remota posibilidad de hacerse con un aliado y eso dependía de lo que pudiera encontrar en las próximas 24 horas antes de que se dieran cuenta que había descubierto y había escapado. Todo era una carrera contra el reloj

-Tengo que encontrarlo…Neji- fue lo último que dijo antes de comenzar a jugar su última carta…

Se que soy una descarada por pedir despues de tanto tiempo, necesito sus opiniones ideas ¡ Review? Me inspiran cuan escriben y comentan espro q les haya gustado


End file.
